Tubular members and pipes are connected with threaded couplings and sleeves to retain the tubular members in end-to-end relationship. An example of a flagpole having a coupling thread on sleeves inserted into adjacent ends of metal pipe sections is disclosed by N. A. Jensen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,413. The adjacent ends of the pipe sections are shrunk onto cylindrical studs having threaded outer ends accommodating the coupling. The coupling accommodates different diameter pipe sections. A flagpole having linear tubular members connected with splicing sleeves tightly inserted into adjacent ends of the tubular members and secured to the tubular members with nut and bolt assemblies is disclosed by J. H. Weaver in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,525. The sleeves and studs are cylindrical tubes that do not compensate for dimensional tolerances of the linear tubular members. Telescoping poles having a plurality of tubular progressively smaller size sections locked together with spring biased pins are disclosed by E. L. McMullin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,375. The pins are located in passages within plugs disposed in the lower ends of the tubular sections. The pins do not bias adjacent end sections together and compensate for dimensional tolerances of the tubular sections. A similar telescopic retractable pole having guides to facilitate movement of tubular segments and spring biased locking pins is disclosed by H. Wiess in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,896.